


教廷

by Lullaby02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaby02/pseuds/Lullaby02
Relationships: 酒鱼 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	教廷

“血族？”之前有着大天使加百列名号的人偏头，“特使说过的那个小血族？”来人战战兢兢，被范海辛忽然爆发的气场压制的跪在地上，谁都知道，范海辛和教廷特使，不对付。  
银质的十字架浸透了圣水，深深扎进心脏里，把那颗不炽热也不跳动的冰冷心脏封住，血族的力量被削弱到最低。脖颈被项圈拘束着，勒紧了，尖牙和口腔被口塞打开，控制不住的涎液流出来，自诩贵族的尊贵血族怎么有过这么屈辱的时候。  
“你就是韩信喜欢的那个小吸血鬼？”范海辛的声音把深陷情欲里浑浑噩噩的庄周惊的清醒了些，但深埋的死物器具不知疲倦的深入翻搅，他也说不出话来，只能有屈辱的呜咽声来表达。  
“能让特使放下骄傲来求我，”范海辛拍拍他的脸，把来不及吞咽的口水擦去一点，染到那红肿着被穿了环的乳尖上。“倒是长的好看。”  
“就是不知道，他要是知道了，自己希翼保护的人，现在这样陷入淫欲，会怎生好看。”庄周的身体随着他的话而愈加激烈反抗，纯血的吸血鬼几乎把力量用到极致，如果不是这堆特制的封印东西，怕是谁也拦不住他。


End file.
